paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Rangers: Pawjago
Side Paw ranger story I am planning all other things related to it coming soon In New Adventure Bay City. One pup named Marshall's life suddenly goes crazy when his Girlfriend Skye is pupnapped, and he meets a cat with a strange secret to teach him. Dare he go with him and learn it? The Pawja (Canine/Feline Ninja) Use Legos as weapons. yes I said Legos. Say they build a sword. They take their Pawjago Spinnershttp://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Spinners and build them into the sword, then unleash their elemental Power and the sword becomes a real weapon! (I doubt if anyone's had this idea before) cats Noah Brianna pups Marshall Skye Chase Rocky Tundra Nan Snow CJ Ninjago theme. LYRICS: It's time for training and we're getting started, it's on, you know and we wanna see you whip and shout it, we rock, you roll they say go slow, and everything just stands so still we say, go go, we're ready for the fight, we know the drill Monday morning and we feel defeated, seems so long ago Tuesday's comin' - we just keep on beatin 'til we're in our zone they say, go slow, and everything just stands so still we say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it, just Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin Then we jump back, do it again Pawja-Go! Pawja-Go! Come on, come on -- we're gonna do it again, we just Jump up kick back whip around and spin Then we jump back, do it again Pawja-Go! Pawja-Go! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip! Wednesday mornin' and we soon discover we gotta push our game we slept on thursday just to get it over, the whip's a day away they say, go slow, and everything just stands so still we say, go go, you're gonna see us rip into it, just Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on -- we're gonna do it again, we just Jump up kick back whip around and spin Then we jump back, do it again Ninja-Go! Ninja-Go! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip! they say, no no, but we don't wanna sit around no more we say, go go, we wanna see you rip into it, just Jump up, kick back, whip around and spin Then we jump back, do it again Pawja-Go! Pawja-Go! Come on, come on -- we're gonna do it again, we just Jump up kick back whip around and spin Then we jump back, do it again Pawja-Go! Pawja-Go! Come on, come on and do the weekend whip! Episode 1, Marshall's Flame Marshall opened his eyes. He looked out his window at the new Adventure Bay city. It was a huge futuristice city made built by Mayor Ryder R. Mattson. Marshall looked at his clock and gasped, he was going to be late for work. He rush into the shower and out again. he leaped down the steps of his appartment. He ran into the four weapons blacksmith shop panting for air. "Oh hello Marshall." Marshall's boss Kai Jackson said to him as he put on a apron. "Hi boss, whoa!" Marshall slipped on some water and crashed into a pile of rusty old tools. "Clumsy as ever i see..." Kai sighed as he helped Marshall up, "You really need to get that under control." "I know, I Know." He replied As the day worn on nothing really seemed to happen, just one man looking for a way to fix his plow. Suddenly a strange purple hole appeared near the shop, and Strange monsters stormed out of it. They had the body of a dog but with eight legs. and the face of a spider. Marshall saw them and grabbed a old slim sword from a self and raced out to face them. He fought bravely untill his own clumsiness made him trip and fall. Meanwhile not so far away. Skye walked though the streets toward the blacksmith shop. She and Marshall had a date today, so she had decided to show up early to surprise him. She walked though an alley not knowing the danger she was walking into. As she came out of the alley one of the monsters grabbed her and carried her off to thehole! Marshall screamed Skye's name as the monsters took her into the portal. He was helpless to stop them. He sat there. Anger and pain filling him. I'll get her back! He vowed rage filling him. "If you fight like that again," a Light Brown Cat said to him as he sat watching Marshall get to his feet, "then you'll never get her back." "Wait who are you?!" Marshall said, he was in no mood for strange cats of all things. "My name is Noah." The cat said. He was wearing a red bandana and a red gi. "Come I must teach you to fight." "Wait a second no two bit alley cat's going to teach me to fight, who do you think you are?!" Marshall yelled at him. Noah looked at him and sighed, this one would have to have some proof before he followed him. Noah leaped up and suddenly transformed into a tornado and picked Marshall up and spun him around then set him down unharmed. Marshall was stunned to say the least. "How did you do that?" He said awe in his voice. "Come follow me and learn that for your self." Noah said and walked off. Marshall ran upto him and followed him closely asking questions, to which he got no answers. "Wait," Noah said, "Go to you house and bring along the box that your father gave you." "You mean my dad's ol' legos?" Marshall asked as he turned and found that Noah had lead him to his own house. "Yes." Marshall raced inside and brought it out to find that noah was already half way down the road. Marshall ran after him. Many weary hours later, they came to a forrest. As they past though the trees Marshall saw a dojo training house with a tall wall around it. "Is this were we are stopping?" He asked Noah. "Yes." The cat replied as he opened the gates. They walked inside, Noah moved a dragon statue on the wall and a training course appeared. "Finish the course before i say meow finves times." "Wait wha?!" Marshall was a weirded out. "Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow, Meow!" Noah said as fast as lightining. "You've failed. Your room is over there." He pointed toward a door. "Try again tomorrow." He walked into a room and closed the door. "Hey what about my girlfriend?! we have to save her!" Marshall protested. He sighed when the cat didn't reply. he walked into his roof and made him self at home, finding PJs and other clothes set out for him. All in red. "Sheeesh this crazy cat must like red. He wears it enough." For the next 3 weeks Marshall trained with all his might. Not only on the course but climbing up mountains and lifting weights, Hiking and much more. Finally one morning. "Complete the training..." Noah was saying but Marshalll was rushing though te course dodging and ducking and jumping. "Noah started meowing as fast as he could, but Marshall threw a tea cup at him! "Hey I'm meowing here!" Marshall made it. "Good job, Marshall." Noah said. "Now build me a sword out of your legos then meet me here later." "That cat must be out of his mind!" Marshall said as he walked to his room. He opened his Dad's old Legos and started to build, He picked up an old Ninjago Spinner and pocketed it. He started to build taking time to make the sword sturdy. Noah Sat in his room reading in a book. Marshall walked in. Noah Took the sword from him. "You forgot a brick." He took a box frm a shelf and took out a strange round brick, he took the blade of the sword and worked the brick into it. He handed it to Marshall again. "Place your fathers spinner into the brick." he said. As Marshall did so he thought he saw sparks when he placed it in. Suddenl;y the sword was ingulfed by flame, It became had and changed into a real sword! Marshall's jaw dropped. Noah smiled. "Your Training is almost complete," he said, "there will be one more test tomorrow, then it will be finished." "Then I can go save Skye?" Marshall asked. "Yes, Now go and rest." Later that night as Marshall was brushing his teeth, grumbling cause he was worried about Skye. "Why did we have to wait till tomorrow i coud've taken the test now!" He suddenly pricked up his ears. "Who's there!" He grabbed his sword and walked into the bedroom. Suddenly he saw a flash of black in a corner, he spun around swinging the sword into a lamp braking it. "Clumsiy old me..." He muttered. Suddenly two figures cloated in black attacked him! He foight them off and knocked them both out into the dojo's courtyard. He rushed out swinging the sword which one of them blocked. Noah walked out of his roof. "Enough you have all passed." he said, the black figures stood up. Marshall looked cunfused. "Passed?" He said. "I thought the test was tomorrow." "I only said that so you wouldn't suspect that it was tonight," Noah said, "I need you to be off guard. Please forgive me for lying." Marshall smiled, finally he could go save his girl. "I forgive you." he said to Noah. "Thank you, Marshall," Suddenly Noah spun around them and then stopped. The three of them suddenly had new GIs on. "I'm red?" marshall said as he looked his new suit over. "Cool I'm lavender!" one of the figures said in female voice. "Um guys I'm still black." the other said in a male voice. "Now you must save the fourth member of your team." Noah said. "Skye. The Pawja of Lightning." "Yes!!!" Marshall just about leaped into the air, "Finally I can go save her! Oh By the way who are you guys?" "I'm Tundra." The lavender pawja said. She took her mask off to reveal that she was a coco brown husky "I'm Chase." The black one said. He took off his Mask showing that he was a German Shepard "Ok no more time to chat let's go!" Marshall said, putting his sword in a steath on his back. "Hold it fire brand." Noah said. "First your three must rest then we will go to look for her." Marshall sighed and turned toward his room. "Ok good night." He walked into his room and ploped down on his bed and went to sleep. Episode 2 to save a friend The next morning Marshall was up befor all the others and all ready to go. "Wait befroe we go," noah handed them a bag of Bricks each. "Your weapons will not change back when you remove the spinner from them. Use the Spinner and your mind to bring anything you build to life. Now let's go" They walked out into the woods. Marshall climbed into a tree and used the many vines aound to travel along with them from a higher point. "So what where those spider monster things back in the city?" He asked Noah as them went along. "I guess it's time to tell you..." Noah said. "I wish I never had to tell anyone this... It started long ago when a friend of mine turned change into a monster. He destroyed towns and citys with his dark powers. I defeated him and he fled into hiding. Just recently he began breeding monsters call Vamspires...... Monsters mixed with canine and spider genes. then cursed to walk forever undead as blood sucking creeps." Chase, Tundra, and Marshall shivered. "They sound horrable." Tunda said. "I saw them," Marshall said as he swung though the trees, "they are. I hope they haven't done anything to Skye." Marshall jumped and landed becided the others then walked along with them. He looked up as they exited the forrest and saw a moutain with huge towers poking out of it looming over them. "Is that where we're going Sensi?" Tundra asked shiving a bit. "I have a bad feeling about this." Chase said. "Yes Tundra we are going there." Noah said then he turned to Chase. "Your feelings can deceive you Chase do not trust them." "Yes Sensi." Chase said, bowing his head. "Feelings, smeelings let's go get Skye!" Marshall said and would have charged forward But Noah Grabbed his tail and held him back. "Quiet Marshal," he said hushing Marshall, "we are pawja. We sneak in." "Yes, Sensi." Marshall muttered. The four of them snuck up to a statue. "This Statue marks the way in." Noah said pulling a tree branch down. The statue moved and a hidden stair way appeared. "C'mon." Marshall whispered as he snuck in. "Let's go." The stairs wound down for a long way deep underground. "This is the way to an old mine." Noah said to them. They came out into pitch darkness. Noah pull what looked like a sword handle from his GI, he closed his eyes. Suddenly with out warning a bright blue blade of light ignited from the handle, lighting up the caven. The Pawja where stunned. They had never seen anything like it before. "It is called a light saber." Noah said calmly spinning the blade. "I made it the way you built your weapons." "Wow." Marshall said then he had a thought. "So you have your own spinner?" Noah Pulled it out from his sash belt. "Yes. It was my Fathers" "I guess all our spinners came from our parents." Chase said looking at his. "Yeah I guess." Marshall said, he was thinking about Skye. Suddenly Noah motioned for them to follow him behind a rock. He closed his light saber. As their eyes ajusted to the dark they saw four armed vamspires walk past them. Noah took their Lego bags and said; "I will hold these as we sneak though here." He put them in his GI. 'I know how to keep them from making noise...." The five of they snuck into a huge chamber where a huge gate blocked the way. Noah cut it open with his lightsaber. He handed the pawja their legos. "I will wait here." He said as he turned off the saber. "Do not just save Skye. Save whoever else is their." "Yes, Sensei." They said then snuck into the stronghold of the vamspires. Marshall's nose lead them to the dungan. "I smell Skye over here he said to the others and walked up to a closed door. "The dungans in here!" "SHHHH." Tundra and Chase whispered. "My bad. Heh" Marshall opened the door and they snuck inside. A Vamspire guarded the dungan. He died quietly. Marhsall was careful not to jingle the keys as they look though the dungan. "Over here!" Marshall whispered and rushed to the end of the dungan. Chase stopped. He had heard a sob. "Is anyone there?" He asked the darkness around him. "Over here!" a young female voice called. Chase rushed to the sound of it. He found the cell door and broke it down quickly. "Are you ok?" He asked a female german sherpard, who was sitting on the floor of the cell crying. Chase's heart hurt when he saw her tear stained face. He leaned down and looked into her eyes. "I'm Chase." Hase said softly and gently. "I'm here to rescue you." She hugged him and cryed for joy. "Thank you...." she said. "I'm Nan matser of amber. And I've been int here for more then a month...." Nan stopped and cried on his shoulder. Chase hugged and cuddled her. "It's ok I'm here." He said in a whisper. "Let's get you out of here." They met the others in the hall. "I still can't believe I'm going to be a Pawja..." Skye said, still in shock over al that had happened. "Come on guys let's get out of here!" Chase Whispered. Nan suddenly fell to the ground. "I'm to weak to walk." She said. Chase picked her up and they disappeared into the darkness. Noah met them at the exit. "Did all go well?" He asked them. "Yes, c'mon hurry!" Chase said, he was worried that some one would find the empty cells and come after them. They rushed up the spiral staircase and into the open air. Noah and the others zipped out quick as light one at a time. They hide in the trees untill night fall so no one would see them. "Now," Noah said suddenly. They slipped away into the night. Episode 3. The elemental masters and more Pawja Back at the dojo Noah Trained Skye in the way of spinjitzu. Nan also joined in this after she had rested for a while. She later told Chase her story. "One night," Nan began, "I was walking along in the cool evening air. The suddenly i was attacked by the vamspires. They over powered me because i never had meet another master of an elament, so i never had any powers. "They locked me up, and almost never gave me food." She cringed. "I wont say what they did to me. It was to horrable." Chase hugged her. "I only wish i could have saved you sooner." He said. Then one day. Noah called them all into the court yard. "We must protect the other matsers of elements. That is why I'm sending, Marshall, Chase, and tundra to villegers, That I know for sure, have one or more of them living in them." The four pups bowed low. "But Sensei," Marshal said as he straightened up. "I still don't know the secret of spinjitzu." "Neither do your friends," Noah replied calmly, "that is why you must go. You will find the answer out there." He handed them a list of the towns, and the known masters living in them. "But you must be on the lookout for one pup who has the elemental power of enrgy. For he too, must become a Pawja." Marshall and Skye hugged each other. "I'll miss you..." They said to one another. Meanwhile Chase and Nan where talking. "Nan..I..I..wel.." Chase was to shy to say what he felt. He put his front legs around her and kissed her. Nan Blushed but didn't reist. "I..Love you...." He held her a little longing then let go. "I'll return..." Them he turned and walked away with the others. Nan stood there. Her face hot. She watched them leave, only when she couldn't see them anymore did she go back inside. Chase and the others split up in the first town. They had decided to meet back at the local market. Marshall walked though the town. He wondered if he would be able to find a master. Surely they would consell their powers. Suddenly he saw three pups walking toward him. He jumped into a nearby tree and listened. "... Come on you don't need her!" A cream colored female lab said to one of them. In reply the two pups walked away. The pup sat down on a wall below Marshall's tree and cried. She suddenly waved her paw and a green gas floated up in the air. Marshall sniffed it. Poison! This must be one of the masters. But how to talk to her. He suddenly remembered how Sensei Noah had appeared right when he was at his lowest. He leaped to the ground as she blinked. CJ couldn't believe her eyes. One moment there was nothing. Then a red clad dalmation was in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked in disbelief. "I am a pawja." Marshall said, "Come with me, you must train to be a pawja as well." "And who are you to tell me what to do?" She said. "I don't have to do anything for you." "Ok tell the vamspires i said "hi"." Marshall turned to leave. "Wait!" CJ didn't know what he had meant, but she for sure wanted to know. "what's a vamspire?" "Oh just a mutant mixture of vampires and spiders. They're a ball really, you'll enjoy living in their dungan." Marshall began to walk off, with CJ slowly tailing him. she didn't know if she could trust Marshall but if what he said was true... She'd need to be near some one who could save her tail. on the other side of town Chase scanned the crowds of people and dogs working in the rice fields. suddenly he spotted a black pup wave his paw over a bunch of rice he had just picked. It vanished. Chase smiled and checked the list Noah had given him. Aw the master of magic. Chase thought with a smile. He walked into the field. He tapped the pup on the shoulder. Snow turned to find himself staring into a german sheprards eyes. "Can I help you?" "I'm a pawja and i have come to warn you." Chase said. "A great evil will try to comsum you very soon. Come with me and you will be trained in the ways of a pawja." This sounded like un to Snow. "Ok I'm in." he replied. Chase smiled. He knew the others would not always be easy to persward. "Good come on." Meanwhile Tundra was having a harder time then the others. "I'm trying to help you!" She yelled at a bull dog wearing armor. "I told you before." He said with annoyice "I'm Rubble master of metal. I could take out a whole army alone." Tundra suddenly remembered a lesson Noah had taught her not long ago. "Pride comes before a fall." She decided to leave then. As she walked off Rubble wondered if he really was unbeatable. The three pawja and the two masters that had cme with them gathered at a local market. After telling each other what had happened they turned toward the forrest again with Snow and CJ walking along behind them. "So what's a beautful rose like your self doing with these guys?" Snow asked CJ. CJ turned her head and ignored him. "Aw come on Flower." Snow said, placing a rose on her nose, "don't be so cold." CJ blushed and threw the rose away. "Leave me alone!" "Can't i just know your name? I'm Snow btw the way." "CJ now leave me alone! And don't call me flower..." Snow just smiled and placed another rose on her back. Back at the dojo Noah welcomed the two pups. "I believe the time to tell you seven of you all that i can of the vamspires and their leader." "It began long ago when i was only a kitten. My friend fangor and i where training in the ways of spinjitzu. Then one day, Fangor met a stranger. The stranger told him of the power he could weld by using the dark element. Fangor had always wanted power so he went with the stranger to train in this dark art. It was years untill i saw him again. "The i learned of his plot: To take over the whole of Pawjago! He started to breed the Vamspires and train them in the art of spinjitzu. Although not all of them know it only a few. That is why i gathered you to my side. To help me save Pawjago. "Now are you ready to begin your training?" He asked Snow and CJ. "Totally awesome!"Snow said. "I guess a little training would help protect me from these monsters." CJ said. "Any i don't anything better to do." I bet he would like me better if learned this stuff. She thought, thinking back to the boy she loved. "Good come on there is no time to waste." Noah lead them out to the training yard. He turned toward the pawja. "Skye has finished her training. Take her with you to seach for more of the masters." "Yes Sensei." They said. Skye walked out of her room in a purple pawja GI. "Wow.." Marshall said, "You look amazing." Skye blushed. "Thanks Marshall." The four of them set out again. Chase and Nan of course taked before they left. "I've been thinking about.... us" Nan said to Chase. "And?" "I think.. well... I like you too." They embrassed and kissed. As Chase left he looked back and waved to Nan. Hse waved back. Then he turned and left the forrest with his team mates. They walked into a villege Suddenly they heard a dry of alarm. "The Vamspires must be here already!" Chase cried. He lead them into the battle. They stopped and saw them. The hidious beasts turned. They held a Brown lad in their clutchs. "Get them!" one named Seenoir Cried. He seemed to be their leader. "Oh boy!" Chase said. "Run!" Tundra cried. "Wait it's like the trainig course see!" Marshall said. He leaped into battle fighting them off. Suddenly with a cry of "PAWJA GO!!!" Marshall spun into a tornado and spun though the vamspires! "That's it!" Chase cried. he spun into battle with Marshall together they spun though the vamspires ranks. Tundra and Skye soon joined them soon only Seenoir was left. He dropped the lad and broke into a run for the portal. They tried to catch him but he was to fast. "Thanks guys I guess I own you one." The lad said. "My name is Zuma and I am the master of Water." Zuma happily joined them and returned to the dojo with them. Episode 4, The green Pawja. and Morphing. Episode 5 The bloody battle Episode 6. Tundra... Dead?/ Rebirth (she's fine they just believe she's dead.) Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 P1010001.jpg|Sensi Noah Pawja Marshall.JPG|Marshall's Pawja suit (based on the recent suit for Kai) P3140005.JPG|Skye's Pawja suit (Based on Jay ZX. And Nya's weapon) P3160004.JPG|Pawja Tundra (Based on the first Zane) P3170001.JPG|Chase's Pawja suit. (based on the final battle Cole) P3180015.JPG|The Green Pawja and his girlfriend (Can you guess who he is?) P3200005.JPG|Nan's pawja suit (based on Skylars suit) P3190004.JPG|The dark villian of this story: Darth Fangor! P1010002.jpg|Tundra finding out she now is half cybernitic TundraPawjagoroboface.jpg P1010005.JPG|Pawurai R (Rocky) P5064361.JPG|A logo with Tundra's masked face on it. (Btw her cyber half has been upgraded in this drawing) Though the story begins like the ninjago show. It's story board changes much as it goes along including more of the elemental masters becoming Pawja This is the first story where I added a new eyebrow design. (which I add later to the gallery) Kai Jackson. (Marshall's boss at the blacksmith.) Name is of course based on Kai from Ninjago. The masters of Water, Poison, and Magic. Also become Pawja as well as the normal elemental masters. Should there be a sequel including Airjitzu? You decide Yes No Maybe not sure Category:Fanon Category:Dimension crossovers Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dimension Y-450-24 Category:Paw Rangers